Ojos Frios
by W0MP3R
Summary: Todavía no se como llegué a esto, solo sé que todo es culpa de esos ojos frios.


Bueno... Hola a todos! Esta es la primera historia que decido publicar. Empecé a escribirla hará cuatro años aun que... nunca avance mucho y lo poco que avance al releerlo tuve que borrarlo (Horror!). Mi yo de hace cuatro años tenia planeada una continuación no muy clara pero lo he estado pensando y me he estado releyendo la historia y no veo como continuarla así que lo dejare como un one-shot.

Espero que os guste y que no dudéis en decir lo que os ha parecido =3

* * *

Allí están esos ojos fríos mirándome otra vez, continúan buscando algo aunque no sé qué pueden estar buscando en alguien como yo. Solo era una chica normal de instituto. Bueno, normal hasta ese incidente.

Todo empezó un par de años atrás cuando salí a hacer unas compras para mi madre…

**_FLASH BACK_**

-Hija, por favor, ¿puedes ir a comprar esto para hacer la cena?  
-¿Es muy necesario que vaya mamá? Están haciendo dibujos…  
-Sí, es necesario. Ahora cierra el televisor y vete a comprar esto.  
De mala gana me levanto del sofá cierro el televisor y voy a la cocina para recoger la lista y el dinero que mi madre tenía preparados para cuando saliera a comprar.  
-No tardes mucho, ¿vale?  
-Si mamá…-cojo el abrigo y salgo de casa. No vivimos en una gran casa ya que, solo estamos mama y yo. Papá decidió irse cuando mamá estaba embarazada, no le conozco y no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Estaba a medio camino cuando de nuevo, esa sensación de estar siendo observada volvió a aparecer.  
Como los últimos dos meses que la sensación ha ido apareciendo decido ignorarla. Los primeros días me dediqué a buscar ese _algo_ que me observaba pero después de no encontrar nada decidí que solo eran imaginaciones mías y empecé a ignorarlo.  
"¡Basta! No pasara nada, solo es ir a la tienda y volver. Mejor dejo de imaginar cosas y me doy prisa o mamá se enfadará" me digo a mi misma mientras intento deshacerme de esa sensación.

Pero al doblar la esquina algo que no había visto en toda mi vida se giró hacia mí. Era como un perro negro pero mucho más grande de lo normal y con lo que parecía una máscara puesta donde tendría que estar su cara.  
Intenté retroceder, volver por donde había venido, pero no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba paralizada de terror. Sentía su mirada en mí y _eso _se acercaba más y más y yo, por algún extraño motivo, sabía que nunca llegaría a la tienda, que no volvería a ver a mi madre, que nunca podría llevarle la compra a mi madre.  
"Mama no podrá hacer la cena hoy" pienso, riéndome de mi suerte y perdiendo toda esperanza volver a casa.

-¡Hollow! En este sector no habrá más muertes por tu culpa.  
De la nada apareció un hombre con un kimono y un hakama **(1)** negro. No sabía quién era ni que hacia allí, pero no podía dejar que se enfrentara a esa cosa que había llamado _hollow_. Tenía que advertirle, hacer algo pero, mi cuerpo se negaba a hacerme caso solo podía limitarme a observar.  
El perro o _hollow_ como le había llamado ese hombre, se encaró a él y dejó de prestarme atención, parecía que había encontrado una presa más interesante. Una parte de mi suspiró con alivio pero otra parte estaba preocupada y fascinada a partes iguales por culpa de ese hombre. Preocupada porque, el perro ahora tenía su atención puesta en él y fascinada porque, el permanecía inmutable, indiferente, como si ese perro no fuera más que una hormiga que se había cruzado en su camino.

Ignorando el perro, el me miró por encima de su hombro con unos ojos fríos y serios. Era como si me estuviera estudiando, como si… estuviera buscando algo.  
El perro impaciente y hambriento salta hacia delante listo para destrozar con sus fauces al hombre misterioso.

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Después de eso, los recuerdos se vuelven confusos. Un perro gigante saltando, un borrón negro saltando en su dirección. Lo más extraño fue que cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche y no había ni rastro ni del perro ni del hombre extraño.

Los días fueron pasando y a los días le siguieron semanas. Siempre habían ocurrido cosas extrañas a mí alrededor pero desde ese encuentro, se han ido intensificando y ahora además, parece que puedo ver _fantasmas_.  
La primera vez que ocurrió fue cerca de la escuela, era un niño perdido buscando a su mama. Cuando me gire a una de mis compañeras para que me ayudaran con el niño, me miraron como si no supieran de lo que hablaba y cuando donde les señalé donde estaba el niño solo dijeron "_Allí no hay nada Sagara__, no intentes tomarnos el pelo_" y continuaron caminando como si hubiera sido una broma pero, el niño seguía allí llorando y buscando a su mamá.

Por culpa de esos incidentes la gente dejó de hablarme y en cuestión de meses estaba sola aun estando rodeada de gente. La única compañía que tenía en esos momentos eran esos ojos fríos, cada vez que cerraba los míos los veía allí mirándome, observándome como si esperaran algo e incluso a veces sentía como si él estuviera allí pero al girarme siempre había lo mismo, nada.  
Hoy la sensación es más intensa como si esperara que pasara algo. Empiezo a pensar que quizá vuelva a encontrarme con otro _perro_ y esté volviendo a malinterpretar mis instintos. Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me fijo por donde voy andando, mis piernas van solas hacia casa.  
En uno de los cruces que hay camino a casa cruzo sin mirar, gran error ya que viene un coche a gran velocidad. Cuando me doy cuenta ya es tarde. Veo mi cuerpo tirado al suelo y el conductor del coche llamando a una ambulancia, aunque yo ya sé que es tarde, demasiado tarde.

Allí está otra vez, esa sensación de ser observada. Levanto la mirada de la escena que está ocurriendo a mí alrededor y allí está él, observándome como siempre, buscando ese algo que nunca parece encontrar. Observándome con esos ojos fríos.

* * *

**1.-** La hakamaes el típico pantalón que llevan los samurais


End file.
